Never
by Dally-Fang
Summary: There was a fairly tall stranger standing in front of Katniss, who was glowering, readying herself for anything. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth together, making them scrape against the roof of her tongue. Katniss clicked her tongue against the inside of her cheek, and she ignored the sinking sensation...


Chapter 1: Never

Edited: October 24, 2012

**There was a fairly tall stranger standing** in front of Katniss, who was glowering, readying herself for anything. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth together, making them scrape against the roof of her mouth. Katniss clicked her tongue against the inside of her cheek and ignored the sinking sensation that had settled at the pit of her stomach. Fingers shaking, she straightened her back and raised her chin so she could face this stranger. Her eyes widened, and she resisted the urge to gasp out loud. It was him. Her face was contorted with rage, and she glowered vivaciously at him. His sterling eyes stared intently at her, trying to persuade her.

"Katniss," he murmured quietly. She shivered and took a single step back.

Katniss couldn't stand to be next to him, especially since he had left her all alone. He wasn't a true friend. They could never be the same, and she wasn't going to try. It was a selfish thought, but she couldn't stand the pain of abandonment. Her mother had left her, her father had died, her sister had died, and he had left her.

Gale's calloused fingertips grazed her cheek, and she instantly recoiled from his gentle touch. He made her feel sick and guilty. She couldn't be with Gale anymore because she had someone else - someone much better.

"I can't, Gale," she whispered as she stepped backward. "We can't be anything. Don't you understand, Gale? You left me all alone! I waited for someone to come and no one did. You were my best friend. Why did you do it, Gale?"

"I had to finish some business," he excused.

She shook her head and stalked backward. Her lips were curled downwards, and her eyebrows were furrowed with confusion and distaste. He could have come, but he didn't want to. That was what she thought, but the real reason was that he couldn't face her. He had been too guilty. Gale had invented the device that had murdered her younger sister, Prim. She wasn't angry because she had let that go a long time ago. Katniss had help from a compassionate person, and he was steadily changing her behavior. He was making her more alive and understanding.

"I'm sorry," Gale answered as he sauntered toward her.

His touch was making her skin crawl because it wasn't the right touch. It wasn't his touch. She pursed her lips and smacked his hand away. Her eyes were narrowed into mere slits, and she shook her head. She wanted to tear her hair from the frustration, but she didn't. Instead, she stepped forward and released her anger on him. Katniss had her frustration bottled up, and today was the perfect opportunity to release it.

"You were never here," she started. "You could have been, but you didn't. Instead you were in district two, flouncing around, and you left me. You left and never came back."

Gale's heart sank as reality slapped him in the face. She wasn't going to choose him, judging by her cold words.

"I love Peeta," she confessed.

He could feel his heart breaking, but he hardened himself. Gale wouldn't show how much she was hurting him. He could barely contain himself when he saw Peeta place his arms around Katniss's waist. His eyes were peering curiously at Gale, and he gave him a hesitant look. Gale nearly smirked. Peeta was still intimidated by him. Sadly, it didn't seem as if she was going to choose him.

Unconsciously, Katniss relaxed and leaned into his warm touch. She smiled faintly, while Gale removed his eyes from the couple. It was obvious they were very much in love.

"I think you should leave," Katniss said.

Gale nodded and left, with his shoulders slumped and a hurt ego. It hurt, but he deserved it.

Peeta relaxed and kissed Katniss's cheek, leaving a warm sting on her cheek. She sighed and nuzzled her face into the crook of his shoulder.

"I thought you were going to go with him," Peeta said with a slight pain in his voice. Katniss chuckled under her breath, peering at Peeta lovingly.

"Never," she said as she kissed him.

"Never," he agreed firmly.

* * *

><p>This story was inspired by one of my last one-shots, which I have been meaning to change, but haven't had the time. Honestly, I think this prompt has been one of my favorites. It will continue, but it won't be super long. It'll probably be around five more chapters. Hope you all enjoyed it. Also, I have another story on Wattpad, and if any of you could view it, please do. I want to see if it's good. Thanks. :) My account is DannyDeAngelus, and the story is called The Untold Story of Titania Cosmos.<p> 


End file.
